


¿Qué Es Lo Que Quieres Jimmy?

by RKE14B



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKE14B/pseuds/RKE14B





	¿Qué Es Lo Que Quieres Jimmy?

Narrador Omnisciente  
En un día como cualquier otro, se encontraba en la afamada nave USS Enterprise, el médico en jefe: Leonard H McCoy.   
Haciendo la tediosa labor de rutina: informes.

Después de una breve parada de abastecimiento en un planeta clase M, la mayoría de los tripulantes presentaron ronchas asquerosas en todo el cuerpo, incluyendo al afamado y egocéntrico capitán James Tiberius Kirk.

Que en aquel momento se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el escritorio del doctor, bebiendo un poco de whisky. Sin portar su acostumbrado uniforme dorado (en su lugar llevaba una camiseta gris de manga corta y unos pantalones negros que marcaban perfectamente su firme trasero.)

-Te lo dije Bones , no tiene caso más tiempo de aislamiento, al único que todavía no se le van las ronchas del todo es a mí (y bien podría ser solo una marca de nacimiento desconocida) así que yo creo que ya podemos sacar a los otros de sus cabinas y a mi también-

Dijo Jim mientras me apuntaba con un dedo que sostenía el vaso vacío de whisky.

-No Jim, tú no te vas, los demás sí, pero tú aquí te quedas, necesito evaluar la evolución de tu cuerpo ante la radiación, no puedo dejar que te vayas sin saber que pude pasar, a demás, sabes muy bien que tus alergias suelen ser muy severas-

Dijo el contrario quitando el vaso de su mano dejandolo a un lado y con la voz firme, para que Kirk dejara de reclamar.

-Entiende, quiero seguir con este maldito viaje, o me voy a volver loco!- dijo ya más suelto a causa del alcohol.

-Maldita sea Jim!! ¡¡¡Es tu estúpida salud!!!-

Al parecer el "amable" capitán se asustó un poco con tremendo grito, ya que bajó la cabeza y sus ojos mostraron un ligero destello de arrepentimiento, que desapareció tras una gruesa capa de molestia y la típica mirada de " enojado", que no hacia más que dar ternura.

-¡ya te dije que estoy bien McCoy!-   
-¡No me interesa Kirk!-  
-¡¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, idiota!!-

Eso hizo enojar al moreno.

Y mucho.

Ese dulce conejito se acababa de meter en la guarida del lobo.

Sin perder un solo minuto, el mayor se acercó peligrosamente a Jim, quedando justo enmedio de sus piernas y comenzando a morder su cuello.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara con singular velocidad.

-B~ Bones , qu ~que haces?-

dijo Jim acompañado de suspiros y gemidos quedos.

-¿Qué cree usted capitán? Está siendo examinado por mi, claro, una revisión a fondo- dijo con la voz ronca y tono burlón, él sabía cómo funcionaba, mientras más necio se pusiera, más le dolería después.

Pero al parecer el pequeño Jimmy tenía algún tipo de vena masoquista que nunca le decía cuándo era el momento de cerrar la boca.

-¿N~no prefiere que~ que yo le haga una revisión profunda? Doctor... HA! - dijo el rubio con un intento de burla, pero que fue acallado por una mordida más fuerte en su garganta. Ocasionando un gemido más alto.

La camiseta de Jim no tardó ni dos segundos en salir volando por los aires al igual que cualquier cosa que todavía estuviera en el escritorio de Bones, pero a este último no le importó en lo más mínimo y al menor le importó aún menos.

-Ha !! B~ Bon ~ HA!! Doctor!!!- gimió el rubio cuando McCoy tomó entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones y le dió una pequeña mordida.

-Jimmy boy. No tienes idea de lo que estoy por hacer contigo...- dijo ronco McCoy a la vez que tomaba su cabello ente las manos y daba un leve tirón que jaló la cabeza del rubio hacia atrás y arrancó un jadeo cargado de exitacion de su garganta.

-Adelante, Doctor...- dijo con toda la intención de dirigir su mano a la entrepierna contraria, sin embargo, lo sujetó por la muñeca antes de que llegara a aquella enorme erección, a lo que el solo subió su exitada mirada color azul celeste a los penetrantes ojos azul marino, dejando ver las marcas rojas en su cuello, que le recordaría quien mandaba ahí y que es lo que sucede si hacen enojar a Leonard McCoy...

-hay Jim, mi pequeño niño, hoy estás castigado, ¿Quieres que te castigue Jimmy?- dijo el ahora dominante empujándolo para que quedara recostado en el escritorio, al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de Bones y este tomaba su miembro dando un leve apretón, aumentando la excitación en el ambiente.

-SÍ! Castigueme Doctor!- gimió el dulce y delicioso Capitán mientras llevaba sus manos sobre su cabeza y las mantenía unidas.

McCoy se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Kirk, quien se sintió frío, solito, pero que recuperó el calor enseguida cundo lo vió dar la vuelta al escrito y sacar de uno de los cajones una cuerda y una pequeña caja que seguramente no contenía nada decente.

-¿E~esperabas que esto pasara McCoy?- dijo el rubio a la vez que el otro tiraba todo lo que estuviera todavía en el escritorio. Y tomaba las muñecas del menor sobre su cabeza con un nudo apretado.

-No, Capitán, solo es una precaución por si algo así sucedía... - dijo él cerca de su oído, haciendo su entrepierna saltar con su voz ronca y llena de enojo hacia él, cosa que le encantaba.

El doctor tomó las piernas de Jim y comenzó a bajar su ajustado pantalón junto con su ropa interior. Jim miraba expectante cada acción del hombre.

Cada prenda en el cuerpo del rubio se fue.

Una vez sucedido esto, el moreno volvió a su lugar entre las piernas de Jim y comenzó a frotar su entrepierna contra el menor; que sentía el duro bulto contra sus nalgas.

Unos segundos más tarde, Leonard se encontraba arrodillado entre las piernas abiertas de Kirk, con el dedo medio lleno de lubricante, anteriormente encontrado en una caja negra, listo para comenzar a dilatar al más pequeño. Sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Cuando insertó el primer dedo el capitán ya gritaba como una golfa desesperada.

-Doctor... Doctor... Lo necesito... Por favor- Jadeo desesperado el menor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Jimmy? Dime o no te puedo ayudar- Contestó el otro con una sonrisa "inocente" en el rostro mientras añadía otros dos dedos con facilidad.

-Doctor... Lo necesito... Dentro... por favor...- dijo el más joven con cierta vergüenza.

Al escuchar esas palabras fue como arte de magia, en un segundo, Leonard sacó su erección de sus pantalones y Kirk se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas, listo para chupar el pene de su mejor amigo y ahora amante (?.

-abre bien la boca Jimmy boy- este último obedeció sumiso y en un segundo ya tenía su boca llena del miembro del doctor.

-Eso es... siempre tan deseoso por qué te la metan, niño... Puedes ser muy buen sumiso si te lo propones, Jimmy...- dijo el mayor con la voz ronca.

Mientras tanto, Jim se encontraba en el suelo feliz de saber que a su Doctor le gustaba tanto.

-Es suficiente, arriba- dijo McCoy cuando sentía que se venía.

Levantando a Jim del piso y colocándolo de nuevo a su altura, lo empujó hasta quedar contra la pared.

-ha!!- gimió el más joven.

-me estás comenzando a desesperar con tus gritos de perra en celo Jimmy, cállate o tendré que amordazarte - dijo el Doctor cerca de su rostro.

El capitán de la Enterprise se encontró evaluando si quería o no ser amordazado, a lo que finalmente decidió que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Adelante señor, usted dijo que me castigaría ¡¡HA!!- dijo el rubio para después dar un fuerte grito cuando McCoy tomaba la base de su sensible erección.

-Bien, recuerda que te lo advertí...-

El más alto tomó a Jim de las ataduras en sus muñecas y lo llevó fuera de la oficina, a la sala de enfermería, donde todos se habían ido ya (era tarde y no había emergencias) caminaron a la puerta de esta, donde Kirk preguntó:

-¿Me llevarás así a la habitación? ¿Y si alguien nos ve?- dijo con las mejillas rojas rojas.

-No me importa, no soy yo el desnudo-dijo el doctor con su voz severa.

Kirk no tubo tiempo de replicar cuando la puerta fue abierta.

Salieron de ahí y recorrieron el camino al dormitorio del Doctor, que se encontraba en la misma planta que la enfermería.

Gracias a la obra de alguna deidad benevolente no se toparon con nadie.

Una vez fuera de la habitación de Bones, el mayor ingresó la clave de acceso y llevó a Jim dentro.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Bones acorraló a Kirk contra la pared, donde llevó sus manos amarradas encima de su cabeza, comenzando a besar con ferocidad su boca y a frotar sus cuerpos en una manera de tentar al menor, trazando un camino de besos y mordidas hasta la mandíbula del capitán, quien gemía con cada roce en su entrepierna.

El Doctor McCoy finalmente se vió harto de los gritos de Jim, lo lanzó a la cama con brusquedad, tomó de su cajón una pequeña mordaza con una pelota roja en el centro, y se la puso a su Capitán diciendo:

-Te lo dije niño, ahora está totalmente prohibido que grites- dijo el doctor con los ojos oscuros mientras tomaba las piernas de Jim y la abría para observar su necesitada entrada.

El otro se sonrojó furiosamente y desvió la mirada de las acciones de Bones.

Segundos más tarde el doctor decidió que no tenía que aguantar más tiempo para aplicar un digno castigo por sus estruendosos gritos al menor. Así que comenzó a quitar su camiseta azul con movimiento lentos y tentadores para Jim, que lo observaba con una mirada entre asustada y totalmente extasiada.

El hombre mayor procedió a quitar sus pantalones pero se quedó con sus boxers negros.

Una vez que estuvo listo, llevó su rostro al del muchacho en su cama y le dijo, casi en un susurro, mientras acariciaba su pene lentamente:

-¿Que prefieres Jim? ¿Una fusta o que solo te golpeé con la mano en las nalgas?- dijo el doctor a sabiendas de que estaba amordazado.

-... Mhfno - pronunció el rubio como pudo.

\- Entiendo, creo que fue una exelente elección Jimmy- dijo el otro burlón mientras buscaba su fusta de montar de cuero negra.

El capitán Kirk miró con ojos horrorizados cuando el doctor sacó el artefacto y otra caja que identificó como la de los juguetes de McCoy.   
Recostandolo boca abajo en la cama y amarrandolo a la cabecera, con ayuda de una cuerda color negro. Dejó su culo completamente expuesto y a su disposición.

-Bien Jimmy, hoy no te voy a pedir que cuentes, serán demasiados para corroborar la lista, ¿Tienes idea de por qué?- preguntó el moreno acariciando con la punta de la fusta las nalgas del rubio.

El muchacho en su cama no emitió ni un solo sonido, ya que no estaba del todo seguro si Bones quería una respuesta.

\- Serás castigado por desobedecer las órdenes del doctor, y por insistir en que te dejara en paz, por eso es tu castigo el día de hoy, ¿Quieres que lo haga Jimmy? ¿Quieres que te golpeé tan fuerte en ese precioso culito tuyo que te cueste trabajo caminar?-

En este momento Jim se sentía totalmente perdido e incapaz de razonar, por lo que su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente arriba y abajo, cerrando los ojos debido a un pequeño pellizco de Bones en su nalga derecha.

-Que buen niño Jimmy, por eso quizá te folle duro por atrás, ¿Te gustaría eso también?- preguntó McCoy mientras empujaba el mango de la fusta en la entrada roja de Jim, quien soltó un fuerte grito ahogado, cargado de necesidad.

\- Mhhhhhhham !!!- el niño se arrepintió en cuanto aquel grito abandonó su garganta, ahora sí que estaba jodido.

-CÁLLATE KIRK !!!- bociferó McCoy para después dar el primer azote en el culo de Jim.

 

-Vamos Jimmy, sé que quieres gritar, te estás contenido, anda pequeño, grita y gime para mí- dijo el médico comenzando a pellizcar los pezones duros del otro con mano experta, así como acariciar su cuerpo sudoroso con la otra.

-D~Doctor! Po ~por favor... n~ne~ necesito...- dijo con la respiración entre cortada el rubio y luchando por mantener la mente fija en la petición.

\- Dímelo Jimmy, Dime lo que necesitas...- pidió el moreno con la respiración agitada mientras retorcía los pequeños botoncitos de Jim.

-Lo~lo necesito ¡ Mmh !.. ¡S~señor!¡ha!.. Por favor... ¡Te quiero dentro de mi! ¡Ha!-

El rubio se frotaba con frenético interés en la entrepierna de Bones, a lo que esté simplemente lo tomo de la cintura con una mano lo levantó apenas de sus piernas y con la otra mano, tomó su pene y alineandolo con la entrada del Capitán se enterró en el completamente, sentando de nuevo al más pequeño en sus piernas. Con el satisfactorio sonido de los gemidos incomprensible de Jim saliendo con fuerza de su boca.

-HA! Doct ~¡¡Ha!! ¡¡¡ Daddy ! !! ~¡Ah!-

El niño se sentía tan bien... Tan lleno... Con esa enorme verga dentro de si, esas manos tomándolo de la cintura, con ese fuerte y sudado pecho rozando contra él... Estaba en el cielo, viendo estrellas...

-Siempre tan... Ha! Apretado Jimmy Boy, siempre listo para mí...- dijo el doctor mordiendo el cuello del menor y comenzando a moverse dentro de él.

-¡¡HA!! ¡¡¡ Daddy !!! ¡MÁS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡¡¡¡HA, HA, AH,AH ¡¡¡¡ Mhmm !!!!- gritó cuando el médico direccionó las embestidas a la zona donde se encontraba su "punto dulce" y frotaba su pene al ritmo de las penetraciones.

-¿Te gusta Jimmy? ¿Ha? ¿Aún quieres más pequeña perra?- preguntó Bones cuando Jim solo gemía cosas sin sentido. A lo que el rubio sólo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa con los ojos apretados de placer.

En cuanto vió el gesto de Jim lo tomó de nuevo de la cintura, lo puso boca abajo contra la cama, dejando al aire su perfecto culo, en donde seguía moviéndose sin descanso.

-¡¡Ha!!... ¡D~doctor! ¡ Ne ~necesito más! ¡¡más!!- exigió el capitán con la voz dañada a causa de los gritos que daba cuando el mayor daba justamente en su próstata.

-¿Como se piden las cosas Jimmy?- dijo el médico disminuyendo el ritmo de sus estocadas en el culo de Kirk

\- ¡¡POR FAVOR!! ¡¡Cogeme como a tú perra!! ¡¡Por favor!!- dijo el más joven al sentir que McCoy disminuía el ritmo de las embestidas, ante esto, Kirk se movía contra la entrepierna del contrario, tratando desesperadamente penetrarse él solo.

El nombrado anteriormente se apresuró a obedecer la orden aumentando la velocidad, los gemidos de Jim inundaban todo el lugar, así como el sonido de golpes húmedos cada que McCoy decidía que Jim se estaba pasando de la raya y le daba una palmada en las nalgas, cosas que arrancaba más gemidos del pequeño capitán.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando Leonard decidió que Jim necesitaba otra posición, por lo que optó por darle la vuelta al menor para así poder ver su cara de placer al llegar al orgasmo.

Quedando justo en el medio de las piernas de Jim, y notando que el niño trataba de aliviar la presión en su entrepierna con las manos atadas por las muñecas, dijo:

-Jimmy, deja de tratar de tocarte, aún sigues castigado, no quieres que Daddy se enoje y te deje amarrado a la cama sin venirte ¿o si?- preguntó llevando las manos sobre su cabeza de nuevo.

-N~no, señor! Pero... Me duele mucho, por favor... déjame venirme!...- dijo el menor asumiendo su papel de Sugar baby.

\- Lo harás pequeño Jimmy, pero solo hay una condición. Necesito que lo hagas conmigo dentro de ti, ¿entendido?- dijo.

-S~si! Daddy !- gimoteó el capitán de la Enterprise.

El doctor McCoy comenzó a moverse en un ritmo que hacía enloquecer al pequeño debajo suyo.

Minutos más tarde Kirk comenzó a tensar el cuerpo, en una conocida señal de que su orgasmo se acercaba con rapidez, McCoy lo notó, y aumentando aún más la velocidad de su penetración y tomando los pezones duros de Jim lo hizo llegar al esperando éxtasis, manchando el abdomen y pecho de ambos.

\- HAAA !!!!! ¡¡¡ DADYYY !!!- Fué el grito que dió Kirk al ser azotado por el orgasmo tan ansiado

-Dime Jimmy... ¿Quién es el único que te puede tener así? ¿Acaso alguien más puede hacer lo que yo contigo? ¿Quién es tu maldito dueño? ¿He Jimmy? ¡¿Quién?!- habló el doctor una vez que se sentía llegar, tomando a Jim por las piernas y enviando una gran oleada de placer por el sensible cuerpo del menor. 

-¡¡¡SOLO TÚ DADDY !!!- gritó con una cara de placer que hizo explotar a Bones de manera inevitable.

El más chico de los dos se sintió lleno, más lleno de lo que se sentía con esa enorme verga dentro, era extasiante desde la primera vez que lo había probado, se podía decir que el miembro, los castigos y aquel extraño juego de su Oficial médico eran sus más grandes adicciones y, por mucho, las que más placer le brindan.

El Médico se sintió morir e ir al cielo, para luego volver a la vida y encontrar la mejor de las visitas. Podrían llámalo enfermo, degenerado, o maldito pedófilo, pero nadie entendería jamás la felicidad que lo invadía cuando ese pequeño niño gritaba a causa suya mientras tiene un orgasmo tan fuerte que ya no recuerda nada más que el echo de que ÉL es "SU dueño y SEÑOR".

En cuanto ambos hubieron recuperado la respiración, se quedaron abrazados un rato más, (con Bones aún dentro de Jim) en silencio, hasta que fué interrumpido por la voz aún afectada de Kirk.

\- Daddy ... Me debes una-

-¿Y eso por qué? - respondió el otro confundido cerca de su oído

-por dejar mi culito adolorido- contestó el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-lo siento Jimmy, pero debes entender, fuiste muy malo... pero te recompensaré - dijo el moreno al oído del más chico, mientras pasaba una traviesa mano por su rojo y adolorido trasero. Sacando un sonido de queja de los labios de Jim.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente Daddy ?- dijo mientras era abrazado por la cintura por el médico tras de sí.

\- ¿que te parece nueva ropa?, ¿un vestido quizá?- preguntó Leonard con cierto tono divertido en su voz.

\- No lo creo, daddy , ¿Por qué no una nueva camiseta? La mía debe estar muy rota en tu oficina- dijo tratando de voltear a ver a McCoy y sin lograr nada

\- Está bien, ahora, duerme pequeño Jim- dijo dejando un beso en el hombro del capitán y dándole una nalgada fuerte.

\- Ay!- exclamó Jim con molestia

-tranquilo pequeño, ya está bien- dijo McCoy dando besos por la espalda y cuello del pequeño capitán

\- ¿Me puedo dar un baño Daddy ? Estoy sucio- preguntó Kirk con voz tranquila.

\- No, creo que te tomaré en la mañana de nuevo, quiero que te quedes así-

\- como órdene Daddy - Dijo Kirk acomodándose de nuevo contra McCoy y este dando una última palmada en el culo contrario, más fuerte que la anterior.

\- AY! Oye, ¡eso me dolió!- exclamó el Joven.

-No escuché ningún reclamo antes, Jimmy boy- dijo el otro con una risa juguetona.

El menor se sonrojó hasta las orejas y con un puchero en los labios se acomodó con la espalda contra el pecho del mayor, haciendo que el pene dentro suyo tocará nuevamente su próstata, arrancando otro gemido.

\- Descansa Jimmy Boy, te espera una larga mañana antes de comenzar con el trabajo...- dijo McCoy abrazando más fuerte al capitán, quién comenzaba a caer dormido.

Fin

Hoy en el día de la mente sana e inocente, les doy este presente, buenas noches.


End file.
